


Natsumatsuri (Summer Festival)

by RainCurtain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flashbacks, Funerals, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, You'll mainly cry but You'll laugh too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCurtain/pseuds/RainCurtain
Summary: If you were given a chance to fix one mistake, what would you choose?Choi Soobin would go back in time to the night of the Summer Festival where Kang Taehyun killed himself.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Natsumatsuri (Summer Festival)

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidentally, the making of this fic aligned with Soobin’s birthday, so here you go! 
> 
> Also, this fic was inspired by the English lyrics to this song and its recommended to listen to it while reading to make it even more sad.
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=UJc4AJuyGF8&feature=share
> 
> P.S. BECAUSE SOMEONE REMINDED ME
> 
> Italics = Flashbacks/thoughts you can tell the difference :)

"If you were given a chance to fix one mistake, what would you choose? Make a Wish! Guaranteed to come true for free!"

Those were the words that greeted Soobin upon opening the mysterious email on his computer. He squinted his eyes at the bold and neon colored font on his screen. 

Soobin decided to humor the words for a moment, wondering what he would do if he could fix one mistake.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, already knowing what he would choose. 

_'I'd go back to the night the boy i had been crushing on for years killed himself and try to fix it.'_

He shook his head, already knowing it was pointless, and flopped down on his bed to sleep. As his snoring echoed around the room his computer screen lit up and a bright, white flash enveloped the room.

  
  


"Soobin, wake up! Class is over already!"

Soobin groaned at the loud voice. Why did it sound so familiar? He swatted at the voice and tried to go back to sleep.

Only a few seconds later his eyes opened in shock. Wait a minute… class? Soobin graduated from high school years ago! And he didn't go to college either.

His head shot up and he looked at the person yelling at him with wide eyes. It was… Yeonjun?

But… they haven't talked since… since that day.

Soobin screamed at Yeonjun and frantically looked for his phone. When he couldn't find it he pulled his hair in frustration.

He looked up at Yeonjun with crazed eyes, "Hyung! What year is it?!"

Yeonjun looked to be confused at Soobin’s current behavior but answered him anyway. He figured he was just stressed out.

"2019, why?"

Soobin stood up from his seat abruptly and started shaking Yeonjun by the shoulders, “Tell me this isn’t a dream!”  
  
Yeonjun scrunched his nose and slapped Soobin in the face, “There, you still dreaming or nah?”  
  
Soobin clutched his cheek in pain but this confirmed it. Soobin muttered out, “Holy shit. It actually worked. 

The door slid open and Soobin froze at the familiar but distant voice that he could only remember from his memory, “What’s taking you two so long? Hyuka and Gyu are waiting for you guys.”  
  
Soobin’s head slowly turned to the voice and he felt his eyes watering up at the sight of the boy that only made him feel regret. A distant memory.

Taehyun was leaning against the classroom door with an annoyed expression and crossed arms. God… he was right there. He was still alive. 

He was wearing the same grey hoodie and black beanie he did a few days before… everything spiraled downwards in Soobin’s life. 

No one seemed to notice his expression and Yeonjun pulled him towards Taehyun, “Come on, Soobin. We don’t want to keep the brats waiting.”  
  
Soobin let himself get dragged along. He was dragged to a familiar bench table outside the school and away from any other people. 

Soobin remembered this place. It was the place he and the others spent so many hours of their life talking, playing, and laughing together. 

After Taehyun’s suicide the friend group wasn’t the same, so Soobin felt emotional seeing them all gathered again like this. 

It was painful for all of them knowing that if they met up at the bench table they’d have to do it without Taehyun, but they all already knew the truth back then. 

Taehyun would never be coming back and they could do nothing about it. 

Maybe that’s what broke the friend group apart. They still talked to each other back then, but after graduating high school they never bothered to keep in touch, or maybe it pained them too much to. Everyone went their separate ways. 

Beomgyu, as excitable as he could remember, exclaimed, “Took you guys long enough! We were bored to death!”

Taehyun rolled his eyes and Soobin couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He still couldn’t believe it. 

When he was younger and more oblivious Soobin and the others had never noticed Taehyun’s pain, but now that he was older Soobin could see how transparent Taehyun was.

How his smile seemed strained. How he always seemed to wear long sleeved and baggy clothes that hid his skin. How sometimes he would come to school with a bandage on his cheek only to reassure them that he had an accident. How the younger boy would never allow them to come over to his house, not even Hueningkai who he had been best friends with for years. 

“Guys, let’s go to the Summer Festival! It’ll be the first time we all go together!”  
  
Soobin froze and slammed his hands on the table in panic, “No!”  
  
Everyone’s eyes widened and they looked at him in shock, surprised at his sudden screaming. 

Things went completely silent and Soobin felt like he messed up. Hueningkai looked up at him and oh dear, Soobin hadn’t seen those puppy eyes in years which meant he was vulnerable to them. 

To his surprise, Taehyun spoke up, “...Why not? It’ll be nice to spend time with each other. We’ll never know if one of us will be gone the next day?”  
  
Soobin’s heart ached at his friend’s statement. The others were quick to agree with Taehyun and Soobin was eventually peer pressured into agreeing to go.  
  
But Soobin wasn’t going to give up that easily. No, he was going to make sure Taehyun wouldn’t go through with his original plan. He was going to make him stay. 

When the sun began to set everyone went their separate ways, but Soobin and Taehyun stayed behind. Now that he thought about it, Taehyun was always the last of their group to go home.  
  
Soobin waited until he could no longer see Beomgyu before asking Taehyun, “Tyun, can I stay at your house today?”  
  
Taehyun seemed surprised at the intimate name and he only said in a quiet voice, “Sorry…”  
  
Soobin frowned, unwilling to give up, so he lied. “Please? My parents are out today and I’m scared of being alone. What if someone breaks in and murders me? I can’t ask anyone else because they’ll tease me.”  
  
Taehyun tensed and he frowned. The shorter boy seemed to be thinking it over before hesitantly saying, “Okay… but try not to talk to anyone.”  
  
Soobin nodded and followed Taehyun home. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting Taehyun to agree to let him stay over that easily. It made him think of something. Soobin was technically an adult in a teenager’s body, so he wasn’t as dense as before.He wondered, even if the idea was a little far fetched, what if Taehyun liked him too? Would things have ended differently if I had confessed that day? Where would we be now? 

The two walked in complete silence. They only started talking again when they reached Taehyun’s house. Taehyun spoke quietly, “You have to be quiet, alright?”  
  
Soobin nodded and Taehyun unlocked the door to his house. They stepped inside and walked to Taehyun’s room. Only when they were inside did Taehyun’s body finally relax. 

Soobin began looking around when he noticed something peculiar. There was a calendar on Taehyun’s wall that had a red x on a date.  
  
Soobin walked over to it and traced the x with his fingers. He already knew the answer but he pretended to not know anything, “Taehyun, why is there an x over this date? Did Kai already tell you about the Summer Festival beforehand?”  
  
Taehyun froze and stuttered out, “Y-Yeah, he did.”  
  
This was why it was so hard to understand back then. Taehyun was so used to lying about his life that he probably thought he could trust nobody.  
  
Soobin wasn't dumb. 

He knew why there was an x drawn over that date on the calendar. Part of hin was furious but most of all his heart felt pain for the younger male.He had been planning it since the beginning.  
  
Soobin thought back to the earlier scenario where Taehyun had convinced Soobin and everyone else to go to the Summer Festival under the guise of spending meaningful time together. 

If Soobin had to guess, he would guess that Taehyun had wanted to spend his last hours with his friends. He wanted to be happy in his last few moments on this Earth before he took his life.  
  
Soobin collapsed on his knees and buried his head in his hands. Finally, after withholding in all his emotions since he first woke up, he cried. 

Taehyun was startled by Soobin suddenly collapsing onto the floor out of nowhere and he rushed to kneel by his side. 

He rubbed Soobin’s back and whispered gently to him, “Hey… hyung, I’m here.”

_But you won’t be for long._

Soobin wiped his eyes and smiled, “Sorry, I was just thinking of something.”  
  
Taehyun still looked concerned but thankfully he didn’t say anything about it. Soobin glared at the date on the calendar. Two days.  
  
He wasn’t going to let it end like this. 

  
  


_Taehyun was a friend of Soobin’s friend, so they weren’t that close. However, that didn’t stop him from being completely enamored by the boy._

_The cute way his nose scrunched up whenever Yeonjun made a lame joke or whenever his dimple showed whenever Hueningkai managed to make him laugh._

_To put it simply, Soobin had a crush on the younger boy. Beomgyu, ever the observant one, noticed and would always nudge him with his elbow and send him a knowing look whenever he was caught staring at Taehyun._ _  
_ _  
_ _Soobin glared at him and would always smack him as revenge._

_He was so busy arguing with Beomgyu that he didn’t notice Taehyun staring at him with a longing look. Hueningkai screeched and both Beomgyu and Soobin winced at the loud sound._

_“Stop fighting! Look at this flyer I found! It’s for the Summer Festival! We can all go together. It’s going to be so fun!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun snorted, “Please, I’ve been so many times. It’s not that interesting.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hueningkai huffed as his idea was immediately shot down, “Hey! That’s only because you didn’t go with us! We only have like a year or two until Yeonjun and Soobin hyung graduate. We should make the most of it!”_ _  
_

_Taehyun silently agreed, “Yeah, we should. It would be nice to spend some time together.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Well, since Taehyun was going, that meant Soobin was going. And since Soobin, Taehyun, and Hueningkai had all agreed on going, the other two were quick to give into the pressure and join them in their plans._ _  
_

_They messed around at their special spot until the sun began to set. They all laughed and said their goodbyes to each other._ _  
_ _  
_ _But no one took one second glance at Taehyun who was silently waving them goodbye with a small smile on his face._

_That smile quickly fell once they were all out of sight. With heavy footsteps and a sinking feeling in his gut Taehyun walked home, never taking one look back._

_He had already given up._

_  
_ The day before the Summer Festival, everyone had gathered at Beomgyu’s house to play video games. Soobin was especially clingy to Taehyun today which made everyone bewildered. 

Even Taehyun was surprised, but there was still a visible blush on his cheeks. Beomgyu had noticed and he smirked, “Soobin hyung you’re awfully clingy today.”  
  
Soobin rolled his eyes, “You guys are just too annoying. Taehyunnie is perfect.”  
  
Taehyun’s face turned even more red and Hueningkai pouted before his lips twisted upwards in an evil looking grin. Soobin dreaded what he was about to say, but before he could stop him the youngest was already yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Cuddle pile!”  
  
Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai shot up from their sitting positions scattered around Beomgyu’s bedroom to pile on top of Soobin and Taehyun.

Soobin groaned at the weight and Taehyun yelped at all the weight on top of him, since he was at the very bottom of the pile. 

Soobin screamed, “Yah! Get off me you’re heavy!”  
  
Wrong choice. 

The devil trio all glared at him and began attacking him. They tickled him, ruffled his hair, and took his socks off. 

When they were done with him, Soobin was shaking and terrified, and Taehyun was holding him in his arms while laughing which caused everyone else to join in.  
  
They all collapsed on Beomgyu’s bed together, exhausted after messing around. Soobin was so caught up in the moment that he almost forgot how their close friendship had cracked and eventually broke until there was nothing but shards left after Taehyun’s death. 

_  
_ Now that Soobin thought about it, the last time they had spoken as a complete group was at Taehyun’s funeral.

_Yeonjun wrapped an arm around Hueningkai’s shoulders. The boy was sobbing loudly and it was understood. They were all wearing suits and attending Taehyun’s funeral._

_It was just too soon. They had gotten the news a few days ago and this was the last chance they had to see their friend before they buried him._ _  
_ _  
_ _Soobin stared down at Taehyun’s lifeless body with expressionless, cold eyes. He had hurt to the point where he could hurt no more. They were the last group of attendees to see Taehyun’s body before they closed the casket._

_Taehyun’s body looked so pale, so cold, but so at peace, so beautiful._

_Yeonjun, their brave hyung, went first. He was barely holding in his tears as he said, “Fuck… how could you leave us so early? We were supposed to be together for so many years. We were supposed to graduate college together and see the world together as five, not four. I’ll miss you Taehyun.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun placed a white lily on Taehyun’s chest and Hueningkai went next._

 _Hueningkai was still crying but he stopped himself for just a moment to say a proper goodbye, “Hyunnie… I remember when we first met. I was new to school and you were the very first person to talk to me in middle school. After that I never left you alone and we became inseparable after that. We were supposed to move in together in the future. Don’t you remember? You told me that I resembled a golden retriever and that one day we would adopt one. We made so many promises… and we won’t be able to fulfill them.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hueningkai placed down his lily. Beomgyu was next and Soobin was dreading his turn. He had no idea what to say._

_Beomgyu started, “God, you’re so annoying… I can’t believe you. That’s so selfish of you to leave first. We’re only a year apart, but you had so many years to live. You had so many years for us to spend together. We would have made so many memories. Thank you Taehyun for everything. I’ll miss you and I’ll never forget you or us.”_

_Beomgyu laid down his lily. Then it was Soobin’s turn and everyone looked at him expectantly but that only made Soobin’s stomach churn even more._

_Soobin clutched the stem of the lily in his hand and he whispered, “Like a firework you lit up my sky and world, but in the next moment you faded away. Far too quickly for me to even cherish the memory of seeing you. I had so much to say to you. I’m so stupid. I should have said something back then. I should have confessed to you and showed you how much I loved you. I should have been able to keep on loving you for many years into the future and hopefully to the end of both our days.”_

_Soobin sobbed and broke down, gently placing the flower in Taehyun’s hair, tucking it behind his ear._

_He sank to his knees on the floor and choked out,_

_“But I’m too late…”_

_  
_ Soobin shut his eyes at that painful memory and turned around on Beomgyu’s bed. They had all spent the night over and they were planning on preparing themselves for the festival tonight. 

Yeonjun was currently yelling at them over their outfits.

“Jesus Christ you can’t go out looking like that Soobin! You look like an old man!”  
  
Soobin blinked and looked at himself in the mirror. He asked the rest of his friends, “Do I really look that bad?”

Taehyun bit his lip and refrained from saying anything, but the other two were more blunt. They looked at each other and said in unison, “Nah, you look stupid.”  
  
Soobin pouted and sent glares their way. Nonetheless after a few more minutes of yelling and Yeonjun’s griping Soobin had changed into a more “appropriate” outfit. 

Now that Yeonjun was done with Soobin, he dealt with the other three. Soobin laughed and watched his friends suffer as they chased each other around Beomgyu’s bedroom.

When they had all finished changing and Yeonjun had approved, they all headed out to the venue where the Summer Festival would be held. Sure, they were going to be early, but it was nice to spend time with each other without the presence of a dense crowd.

Soobin and Taehyun lingered behind the group, standing close to each other. Soobin’s eyes never left Taehyun's face the whole time, taking in his pretty features. 

Taehyun noticed him staring and looked back at him with a smile. Soobin smiled back. 

_'I've never forgotten that smile.'_

When the sun set and the moon rose, the streets began filling up with people and the group had to stick closer together.

Soobin took Taehyun’s hand in his and leaned down to whisper into his ear, "Stick close to me. I'll protect you."

Taehyun nodded but there was a red tint to his face. Their friends were ahead of them and running off somewhere. Soobin smiled when Beomgyu turned around and winked at him. Always the observant one.

Soobin found a quiet place for him and Taehyun to sit down. It wasn't a bench because all of those were taken by tired elders and loud children. 

Soobin instead sat himself and Taehyun down on an empty grass plot. He fell on his back and sighed, "I'm too exhausted for this…"

Taehyun giggled beside him and Soobin relished in the other's presence. Taehyun also fell onto his back next to Soobin.

Soobin tilted his head to the side and watched Taehyun from the side. The younger boy was smiling at the sky even though the fireworks hadn't been launched yet.

Soobin gazed longingly at the boy and decided this was his chance. He opened his mouth to speak but before he got a chance to speak they heard a loud pop.

Taehyun’s eyes widened at the sight of the fireworks and hurried to his feet. He forcibly pulled Soobin up and started running. Soobin smiled and let himself be dragged along.

Taehyun looked back at him and Soobin swore there was nothing more beautiful in that single moment. Taehyun's bright smile that seemed to only light up more because of the fireworks.

"Come on, hyung! Let's go find the others and watch them together!"

It didn't take them long to find them. The other three were sitting in a less crowded area and were busy unpacking something.

Soobin’s eyes widened with concern as Yeonjun pulled out a matchbox and Hueningkai pulled out a whole bundle of sparkles.

Hueningkai’s eyes beamed seeing the two of them frantically running towards the trio and he started waving his free hand in the air.

"Soobin hyung! Tyun! Look at me light all these at once!"

Soobin and Taehyun screamed at the same time, "NO!"

Hueningkai dropped the sparkler bundle in shock and he pouted as Taehyun smacked him upside the head while Soobin scolded him.

"That's dangerous, Kai! Yeonjun hyung, why didn't you stop him?!"

Yeonjun shrugged and lit a few sparklers individually and handed one to everyone. They all ignored the previous incident and started running around with sparklers in their hand.

Soobin smiled at the sight. They were acting like children. Then he realized. They were children. They could continue being children for a few more years if Soobin managed to fix his mistake. He stood there thinking for a long time.

Soobin looked around and dropped his sparkler on the ground, startling everyone. Beomgyu looked at him in surprise, "Hyung, what's wrong?"

Soobin’s hands were trembling and his eyes were wide. His voice was shaky as he asked, "Guys… where did Taehyun go?"

The other three looked around and shrugged. Beomgyu scratched his head, "I don't know. Maybe he just went home-"

Soobin shouted angrily, making everyone surprised, "No! You don't understand! That's what we said the first time, and then, and then…"

Yeonjun looked at him in concern and asked, "Soobin, are you feeling okay? What are you saying?"

Soobin turned around and started running, trying to find any trace of the smaller, brown haired boy. His panic increased seeing that he was no longer in the venue.

He slammed his fist against a tree and bit his thumb in anxiety. _'Think, goddammit! Where did he go?!'_

Just then, a memory resurfaced. One Soobin forced himself to push down because it hurt too much, but one that could also prove useful in this situation.

  
  


_Everyone's eyes were wide with horror. Soobin was the first to speak, "No… you have to be lying. He was fine! We were all fine!"_

_Hueningkai was already crying and the teacher that was speaking to them slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry. I wanted you four to know first, since you were the closest to Taehyun."_

_Beomgyu had joined Hueningkai and was comforting him while trying to hold back his own tears._

_Yeonjun was silent before he asked, "Can I ask… how?"_

_Their teacher hesitated but eventually decided it was best to tell them the truth. The man took his glasses off and wiped them on his t-shirt with a sad look on his face._

_"Such a shame, really… Kang Taehyun was such a bright student. He committed suicide by jumping off a bridge and drowning himself in the water. His body washed ashore yesterday where a traveler found him."_

_Suicide?_

_The broken friend group's eyes widened at that and Soobin clenched his fist and slammed it against one of the tables._

_It should have hurt, but in that moment Soobin felt nothing. He fell to the floor with his head resting on the table._

_Why couldn't he have just said the simple "I love you"? Why didn't he notice how much pain the younger was in earlier? Why didn't any of them notice?_

  
  


Soobin’s eyes felt misty at the memory and he forced himself to remain strong. There was only one bridge near the venue and Taehyun would be almost there now. 

Soobjn sprinted out of the venue and took a shortcut to the bridge through the forest. He didn't care for all the scratches he got from the branches or the nasty falls he took.

All that mattered in that moment was saving Taehyun.

He ran towards the bridge when he saw a single figure sitting on the railing of the bridge.

Soobin screamed, "Taehyun, don't!"

The figure twisted around with a surprised look on his face and Soobin stopped in front of him, hands on his knees and out of breath.

He slowly extended his hand towards Taehyun and spoke earnestly, "Please, don't. We can't be a group without you Taehyun. It's supposed to be five, not four. There's so many things I have to say to you. There's so many years left on this Earth that we can spend together."

Soobin’s eyes were pleading and begging at this point, "Kang Taehyun, I'm in love with you and I want to continue loving you until the end of our days. Please… I want to be able to do that together. Don't leave me early."

Taehyun’s lips trembled and he choked out, "Hyung… it's just so hard."

Soobin nodded and smiled, "I know, but you have me. You have the others too. We'll help you."

Taehyun slowly nodded and Soobin reached out for him. Things seemed to slow down as Taehyun’s hand slipped off the rail and he started falling with wide eyes.

Soobin screamed and reached out for him, "NO!"

He managed to grab onto Taehyun's hand and tried to pull him up but he was too heavy and teenager Soobin wasn't as strong as adult Soobin was.

He struggled to pull Taehyun up and all the while Taehyun was softly repeating, "Hyung, I don't want to die." 

"What the fuck?! Taehyun, Soobin!"

Soobin’s eyes widened. That was Yeonjun’s voice! He looked at the other three that were looking at them with wide eyes.

He yelled furiously, "Come fucking help me! You don't want him to die, do you?!"

At that, the three ran towards Soobin and helped him pull Taehyun back to safety on the bridge. Soobin fell back onto the bridge and Taehyun fell on top of him, sobbing into his chest.

Soobin let him do it and rubbed his fingers comfortably through Taehyun’s hair. He closed his eyes and whispered, "You're safe now. We got you."

After that moment of exhilaration and everyone yelling at each other, crying, and hugging, they all hesitantly went separate ways. 

Soobin’s eyes lingered on Taehyun's back as he walked away after promising he would do nothing else for tonight. Just to make sure Soobin, sent him home with Hueningkai for a sleepover.

The two made a silent agreement to say nothing about Taehyun's attempted suicide and chose to say it was just an accident. 

When Taehyun was out of sight, Soobin collapsed against the railing of the bridge. 

He was exhausted. He was so, so tired. 

Soobin felt his eyes droop and the feeling of sleepiness washed over his whole being until he found himself blacking out.

Soobin shot up when he woke up. His eyes widened seeing he was in his room. Not the room from his childhood, but his room from when he was an adult.

He hurriedly looked at the bottom right of his computer screen and read the date. May 19, 2026. 

He was back. 

Soobin startled as there was a loud knock on his door. He stood up from his swivel chair and opened it, shocked to find Yeonjun standing there with an irritated and impatient expression on his face.

"Hyung, what-"

Yeonjun shoved his way in and looked at Soobin with disapproval, "Just because we're your friends since high school, doesn't mean you can dress like a slob around us. Come on and get properly dressed, Hueningkai said he had a surprise for us. That brat…"

Hueningkai? 

Soobin had lost contact with him after the boy traveled overseas to America to study in a college for music.

Soobin was still very much confused but nonetheless got dressed. Soobin asked Yeonjun, "Um, Hueningkai? I thought he was in America…"

Yeonjun looked at him with a frown, "What are you saying? He's going to college in Seoul! He wanted to stay close to us, so we could buy him free food!"

What?

Soobin said nothing else, completely flabbergasted with what was happening. Yeonjun drove them over to a park where he saw three figures sitting at a picnic table under a tree. Much like their own at school.

That's when Soobin noticed, _'Wait, three?'_

Soobin froze and stopped walking. Yeonjun looked over at him in confusion and his eyes widened seeing Soobin sprint past him and towards the table.

He looked at the third boy with wide eyes. He dyed his hair? Blonde looked nice on him but that wasn't the point-

Beomgyu snickered, "Looks like someone is eager. Don't be too annoying, Hyun just returned from college overseas."

Taehyun was staring back at him with eyes that no longer had any darkness in them but light. A genuine smile. A look that reflected Soobin’s own towards him when he was younger. 

Soobin smiled earnestly from his heart, knowing that with fixing Taehyun’s end, he had created a new beginning for all of them.

_"Hey, where did Taehyun go?"_

_Soobin asked, but no one seemed to know the answer to that question. They all shrugged and were leaving with the crowd, since the festivities had just ended._

_Beomgyu said, "I don't know. Maybe he just went home?"_

_Hueningkai hummed and seemed to agree, "Yeah, Taehyun doesn't really like crowded places that much."_

_They left the venue and said their goodbyes to each other, but Soobin lingered._

_His eyes lingered on the festival grounds, a little sad that he never got to confess. He stared at the empty venue full of litter and darkness and he only sighed._

_There was always next year._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a day so I'm sorry its so bad :'3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and its up to you to decide what happened to them at the end.


End file.
